


Rafael Barba's Day Off

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen, is interesting, reading over the early fic I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Time has finally allowed Rafael to actually go on his honeymoon.





	Rafael Barba's Day Off

You had been married to Rafael Barba for three years now, well three years in a few weeks, and you had no regrets. Maybe one, and that was the lack of a honeymoon. The two of you were both lawyers, his being the ADA a bit more demanding than yours. The wedding was small and quickly planned. While the two of you wanted to have a nice honeymoon, big cases for the both of you took precedent. It wasn’t that you forgot to have a honeymoon afterwards its just that life kept getting in the way. But not anymore.

The Cuban embargo had been eased, making Cuban-Americans able to travel back to Cuba. Knowing that Rafael would want to visit, you had secretly begun the paperwork, making sure both yours and his passports were up to date. Everything was complete, including talking to the DA and Liv about giving Rafi a few days off. All that was left was to tell him the plan.

You’d made his favorite meal, texted Carmen to make sure he left on time and even stopped by his favorite bakery to get those Cuban pastries he liked. It was perfect and it would stay perfect if Rafael would stop asking what you had planned over text.

One hint carino?

None Rafi, just wait till you get home alright.

Please

No, get back to work so you can come home early, ok?

Only for you. And my clients.

A few hours later you heard the door open right as you were finished setting the table. Greeting you with a kiss, he sat down and the two of you ate and talked about the new case Liv brought to him.

“Well I hope she remembers the deal we have” you remarked, slowly hinting at the surprise.

“Deal, what deal?” Rafael raised an eyebrow in response.

“I asked her and the DA to give you a few days off, you’re not going in to work Friday and won’t be back until two weeks Monday”

“And why am I taking these days off. I do have cases to present in court you know, and so do you by the way.”

“Taken care of, and you’re taking those days off because that’s when we’ll be on the honeymoon we never had”

He hummed in response. “Where exactly will we be going”

“That’s a surprise, so don’t ask for hints”

He asked for hints. Every moment for the next three days before you had to leave he asked for hints. You only told him to pack for warm weather which then had him guessing places. It was becoming frustrated but you kept your cool. Now sitting in the back of a cab on the way to the airport is the only time you let up. Handing him the tickets you wait patiently for his reaction. It’s a laugh and hug, followed by “Cuba! Carino really?”

“With the embargo being eased I thought it the perfect time, not to mention our anniversary.”

Who knew plane tickets could turn the great ADA Rafael Barba into a child. He wouldn’t sit still on the plane and when you landed he was prepared to sight see. You had to drag him out of the airport and to the hotel. “Remind me to thank Liv” he told you. You’d have to thank her yourself, neither you or your husband had ever been this relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
